


Our Next Adventure

by Timeless_fandoms



Category: Blood & Treasure (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeless_fandoms/pseuds/Timeless_fandoms
Summary: ~directly after the season 1 finale~((There is a major season 1 spoiler))
Relationships: Danny McNamara/Lexi Vaziri
Kudos: 6





	Our Next Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> ~directly after the season 1 finale~  
> ((There is a major season 1 spoiler))

•Lexi's POV•

Danny and I had just gotten back to Rome from arresting Simon- er… Farouk, that could take some getting used to, and immediately went to the couch and sat down. As we sat down, Chuck came out of his room, confused as to when we got back but continued to start a conversation right away about how the arrest went. Danny responded to him but I couldn’t hear anything that they were talking about over my exhaustion. I know that Danny was filling in about the arrest and how cool it was to be deputized but I was fading fast. I felt like I hadn't slept in weeks. 

As he talked, I leaned into Danny's side as he subconsciously draped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. As I grew warmer in his embrace, I allowed myself to sleep. 

As I was attempting to rest, my thoughts raced over everything that happened these last few months. We almost died like five times but our relationship actually managed to stay intact this time around. Memories of Danny’s face after he finished arresting Simon was something that I’d never forget. He was so full of life. It was like watching a kid in a candy store, living his dream. I could still hear it in his voice now as he recounted every detail to his best friend. I smiled to myself. We were safe, together, and everyone was back where they belonged. I finally felt myself fully drift off to sleep, breathing in the smell of Danny's clothes against my face. 

•Danny's POV•  
“...It was so cool, man. But I'm glad to be back to somewhat normalcy.” I laughed. 

As if any of our lives could ever be completely normal. We just took down the biggest terrorist in the world who has stolen one of the biggest relics in history to fund his terroism. Yeah our lives were not normal but at least we all had each other. 

The feeling of lexi fully asleep against his side put him at ease. We made it. We actually made it through everything with our relationship intact. Not only that but we had a community of friends now. I have my best friend in the same city as me for the first time in years and I have the love of my life with me. 

“Speaking of getting back to normal…” Chuck interrupted my thoughts as he tossed my phone to me. “Your interpol contact is calling. But it’s probably just a normal conversation.” He jokes, air quoting the word “normal,” as I catch the phone. I answer while trying not to wake Lexi who has moved in her sleep from my side to now being fast asleep on my lap.

“Hey Gwen. Whats up?” 

“Danny.” she responded in a much more serious tone than when I started the conversation. I feel myself getting nervous what now? “...i just spoke with my boss at the Interpol headquarters. He is starting a task force for stolen relics and antiques recovery. I’m heading it up and he… and I… want to know if you would be interested in working with us.”

“In-Interpol wants me?” I stutter.

“You'd get to travel all over the world and basically do what we spent the last few months doing. And you'd be on my team so it would be familiar.”

Everything froze. An Interpol agent? I spent all of those years with the FBI and then doing my private firm and now Interpol wants me? I wanted to settle down. Maybe in rome. What about that? What about Lexi? A normal life…? All of these thoughts and more start running through my head.

“Danny? Are you there” Gwen speaks up, interrupting my thoughts. “How about you think about it and get back to me by Monday?” 

Before I can answer, I feel Lexi start to stir and I look down to see her looking at me. The next thing I know she looks me in the eyes 

“Go. Take it. Danny, you deserve this.” she says as she sits up.

“Lex… I…” Before I can finish the sentence she takes my phone and leans out of reach of me.

“He’ll take it, Gwen. Yeah. I think so. Will do.” She discusses as I sit there helpless against the conversation happening about me. 

As She hangs up, I just look over at her. 

“What just happened?” I ask, rubbing the back of my neck. 

“You, sir, are going to be an Interpol agent.” she tells me and I sigh. “Don't even try and tell me that you do not want this for yourself Daniel McNamara. I know what you are thinking.” she says as she sticks her finger in the air to stop me from objecting. 

“What about THIS Lexi?” I say pointing between us. “...What about all of this. I have you and I have friends here. Come on, Chuck, back me up here. This is a decision I need to think about and actually…” I get cut off

“Danny McNamera. You know this is what you deserve and honestly it's your dream job. You should take it. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm with Lexi here.” 

“And nothing has to change. I'm behind you 100%. Even if it is a long distance sometimes.” Lexi adds.

I sigh, smiling. I know they are right. This was my dream job. This would work out. 

~One Year Later~

•Lexi's POV•

Running. 

Like always, I found myself in the same situation as I always did. But this time i wasnt running from the authorities. I was running from the group of people I once called friends. To most thieves I am still known as one of them, so of course the Carabinieri would offer me this deal. I had most of my sentences from my past life pushed off for the Farouk case but I still had some crimes hanging over my head. So, my freedom for some undercover work to take down some people I once considered cohorts.

After Danny left for his job with Interpol, I thought our lives would consist of weekend meetups and living together when off the clock. But I never got so lucky in that department. I hadn't seen or spoke to him since he left. Since the first week he was gone we both decided that we, as a long distance couple, just weren't going to work. We just didn't fit this way. Like every other time. But this time I didn't hate him for leaving or for breaking my heart. That was all my doing and I hated myself for letting him go. 

So here I was, basically alone with 5 agents waiting for me to get to safety. Usually, this goes as planned. I get intel, I get out, they make the arrest. This time they caught on. As I made it around the corner I slipped into the surveillance van and we got away just before the bullets started flying. I took a deep breath and tried to calm the adrenaline pumping through me til we got back to the station. 

As I walked in, I expected my typical debriefing from the chief in the office. Instead I am met by a somber officer looking at me. 

“Ms. Vaziri…” He says cautiously. “You have a phone call”

I take the phone from his hand and bring it to my ear. I can feel my heart beating faster, What on earth could this be? Why was I nervous for a phone call?

“Hello?” I hesitate. 

‘Lexi?” I recognize the voice on the other end. It's Chuck and he sounded worried.

“Chuck?” I walk closer to the desk and sit on the top of it while fiddling with the cord. “Whats going on? You sound worried…”

“I just got a call from Gwen because she couldn’t get a hold of you… Lexi, it’s Danny. He's in the hospital. They were in Florence on assignment and…”

The silence in this split second was too much. I couldn't breathe 

“Just spit it out, Chuck!” I yell nervous into the phone

“The building he was in was rigged with explosives. Danny got a little too close to an item that they were recovering and it blew. Lex, Gwen told me that we need to get to the hospital. I'm on my way downtown to pick you up.”

I didn't know how to respond. I couldn't lose him. Not Danny. Not like this.   
“I'll be ready…” I whisper through the tears in my eyes. 

As I hung up the phone and started walking towards the door, my supervising officer stopped me. 

“You are still on the clock Ms. Vaziri. You need to stay here.” He says laying a hand on my shoulder nicely.

I shove his hand away from me and walk past him. “I dont give a damn what you want. The one person who means the most to me in this world is in the hospital and no one will stop me. If you wanna arrest me you can. Just wait til I get back. I need to see him.” I wipe a tear from my cheek and shove my way through the door just as Chuck was getting out of his car. 

“Lexi, hey…” I hear from Chuck as I walk past him to the car. 

Right as I get to the car, he stops me and makes me face him. I feel everything in me break as I look at him. He's hurting just as much as i am but I can tell he's trying to stay positive. 

“...He’s going to be okay, Lexi. He was pulled out of the rubble. They got him to a hospital. Gwen sounded worried but he will pull through. This is Danny we are talking about.” his voice breaks at the end of his statement. 

I get in the car and Chuck jumps in the driver seat. We have 3 hours to Florence and I was going to spend every second of that ride praying. 

Right before Danny left, he gave me my father prayer beads that he had carried with him since that day. I reached into my pocket and pulled them out, gripping them tightly to my chest.

We spend the first two hours of the drive in a determined silence other than the occasional small talk about directions and my worry. 

“He's going to be okay, right? Like Gwen will call us if he's okay… Right?” I panic.

“Yes as soon as they know something Gwen is gonna call me back. It should be before we get there but even if not, it’s going to be okay.” Chuck tried to comfort me but i cant listen to it. 

“Did Danny ever tell you how my father died?” I ask. 

“No. He just mentioned that he got involved in an FBI sting operation that went wrong.” He gives me a look, waiting for my response.

I can feel the tears coming to my eyes. I don't want to think about it but i tell him anyways. I need him to understand why im so scared. 

“My father was killed in an explosion. Just like the type of explosion that Danny was caught in.” 

The car gets silent and Chuck gently reaches over and holds my hand for a second before…

*Ring*

I grab Chucks phone before the first ring can even finish. I see Gwens name and answer it. 

“Gwen? How is he?” I say shakily 

“Don't worry, Lexi. I haven't seen him yet but the nurses just informed me that Danny is awake and he has minimal bruising and a few slightly cracked ribs. Honestly it’s a miracle that he survived what he did.” I sigh at this news. 

I cover the mic and fill chuck in that Danny is okay and awake and he tells me how close we are.

“We are almost to the hospital. About 20 minutes away. Meet us at the door?” 

She agrees and we continue on our way, this time a little more relaxed and relieved. 

By the time we get to the hospital Gwen is downstairs in the lobby waiting for us for a exhausted and somber look. Chuck and I walk over to her and she fills us in. 

“I haven’t gone up yet but they said that he’s ready for visitors. All I know is what I told you when I called. You guys should head up. now that your here I need to make a few phone calls and then I will be up.” she says. 

As we are walking down the hall toward the room number that Gwen gave us, I was practically sprinting toward the room. As i got to the door I waited for Chuck and once he got there a nurse came out of the room and we slipped in right after her.

As we turn the corner into his room I see Danny sitting up in his bed, awake and alert. I feel tears rush to my eyes but I will them not to fall as he sees us. 

“Lex? Chuck? What are you guys doing here? I’m doing fine. Really. ” He says as I find myself hurrying over to him and wrapping my arms around his neck as the tears from moments ago come to the surface. Danny reaches his arms around me and I feel the safest I have felt since he left. 

To my relief, Chuck speaks up before I have to let go. “Gwen called and told us about the explosion at that you were here. She was told you were in much worse condition when the paramedics got there. Of course we came, man.” 

As he talks I feel Danny’s hold on me loosen as he reaches over to hug Chuck. I look up from the place my head found on his chest. The next thing I know, his lips lightly brush my forehead in a small kiss and I smile. 

“I’m here Lex. I’m okay.” He says and I know he can feel me crying on him. 

“Don’t you get it, Danny? When I heard about the explosion the only thing I could think about was the explosion that killed my father. I couldn’t fathom losing you in the same way… everybody I love dies too soon. I couldn’t handle that. I’m never letting you go.” I smile at the end as I feel his grasp around me tightens into a comforting hug. 

“Hey, you can’t get rid of me that easily. I’m here now” he says as he kissed my forehead “Besides, Ill be back in Rome after this” 

I look up and see him and Chuck smiling at each other mischievously. 

“What?” I question 

“Yeah. Before all of this, Danny was gonna take a break for a few week and come back to Rome.” Chuck said. 

“It was gonna be a surprise for you” Danny laughed. “But I now I think I might take a bit of a longer break. I think this is my sign to put in my resignation.” He says with a smirk. 

I look up at him, confused.

“Excuse me? Danny that was your dream job?” I say

“Yeah… it WAS my dream job. But this isn’t my first time getting blown up or put in danger and I think it’s time I take a step back.” He says as he pulls me closer. “Besides I kinda wanna take a certain girl out for some strudel again. If she wants too” 

He looks down at me and I feel the heat rise to my cheeks as he plants a kiss on my forehead. 

“Aye. Don’t forget about baseball with your best friend! I haven’t gotten to play with anyone since you left. This one ova’ her cannot hit the ball to save her life.” Chuck jokes as Danny laughs. 

“Absolutely! I missed you both so much!” He said as I felt his arm wrap around me once again and his other arm reach out to shake Chuck's hand. 

~1 week later~

“Wait wait wait…. lexi,” Chuck yells from the kitchen as I sit on the couch cuddled into Danny “you mean to tell me you have never seen The Wizard of Oz?!” 

I laugh in embarrassment as I cover my face against Danny’s chest. 

“Right?! See, Lex. You’ve been living under a rock your entire life!” He tickles my side as he says this to get me to sit up a bit. 

I jump up to avoid any more jabs in the side or jokes about how I have seen hardly any movies. 

“I’m getting snacks!” I announce, hoping to change the subject. 

This is it. We were all together again. Danny and I were together and better than ever. We were even talking about getting an apartment together here in Rome since mine was too small for more than one person. Until then Chuck was letting Danny stay with him. That meant movie nights this last whole week. Hopefully soon Danny would stop using his injuries as an excuse to make me watch all of these old movies. Honestly I didn’t mind it. It just gave me a chance to be with my two favorite people in the world and we would be ready for whatever adventure was coming next.


End file.
